The Hike
by Yulliah
Summary: He made it his life's goal to ruin mine and came close to succeeding a couple of times as well. Apart from the constant torment and condescension he subjected me to, he'd tried to seduce my ex-boyfriend, get me fired and there is even one case of suspected food poisoning. Safe to say that me and Emmett weren't friends at all. As far as regular people have nemeses, he was mine.


Title: **The Hike**

Author: **Yulliah**

Pairing:**Edward/Emmett**

Summery/Teaser: **He made it his life's goal to ruin mine and came close to succeeding a couple of times as well. Apart from the constant torment and condescension he subjected me to, he'd tried to seduce my ex-boyfriend, get me fired and there is even one case of suspected food poisoning. Safe to say that me and Emmett weren't friends at all. As far as regular people have nemeses, he was mine.**

**A/N: This was my entry for the Fandom4LLS! I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I quickly glanced out the window at the sound of my ringing doorbell and I saw Jasper and Seth standing next to Jacob's car. Pressing the button of the intercom I shouted; "Coming!" before I made sure I turned off all my appliances and picked up my heavy backpack from the floor. I turned off my phone and shoved it in the back pocket of my jeans for emergencies and opened the door of my apartment, ready for the weekend we'd been planning for months.

Jacob pulled me into a hug as I got outside and took my pack from me. "Hey man," he said, "we picked up some coffee and sandwiches. Get in, so we can go!"

I slapped Seth's back, bumped fists with Jasper and got into the car. Just a 4 hour drive and we'd be out of the city, into the woods and free of our day to day lives.

Jasper got in besides me and Seth and Jacob got in the front seats and we quickly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Let's see if Emmett's ass is out of bed yet!" Jasper said excitedly and I cringed. Yeah, that was the only down side of this trip. He'd be coming as well.

Emmett fucking McCarty, Jasper's best friend, pain in my fucking ass and winner of the asshole of the year award. He could take the blood from under my fingernails with so much as a smirk, but he usually tried a lot harder to piss me off. I didn't even know what his problem was with me, but he'd been on my case ever since we all met up in College.

I might need to tell you the dynamics of our little group to understand. Jacob, Seth and Bella had been the best of friends their entire lives. They had come from a little town up north - Forks or something - and all went to Washington state as did the rest of us. Back then I wasn't really sure about my sexuality and I tried dating a couple of girls, Bella being one of them.

I quickly fell in well with them and by the time I told her I was actually gay and broke up with her, she'd

confessed that slowly but steadily, her and Jacob had fallen in love. This change in relationships didn't bother any of us and we stayed friends.

I met Jasper in class and we were kind of attracted to each other. We dated for a couple of months and this is how I met Emmett. He really hated me from the start and at first I thought he was in love with Jasper, but that wasn't it. Jass actually told me he'd been in love with his best friend in high school and that Emmett had rejected him.

By the time me and Jasper broke up we were a loosely formed group, but we wouldn't have stayed close if horror hadn't struck. Because on a cold, wet and misty day, exactly 7 years ago tomorrow, Bella crossed a road and never reached the other side. She was hit by a speeding car that had swayed from it's lane because the driver had been texting. She was in a coma for almost a month before she died and we had all needed each other. Since then, we'd go on a trip together each year. At first to be together during this painful time of the year, but gradually it became less about mourning and more about friendship.

So back to Emmett. He made it his life's goal to ruin mine and came close to succeeding a couple of times as well. Apart from the constant torment and condescension he subjected me to, he'd tried to seduce my ex-boyfriend, get me fired and there is even one case of suspected food poisoning. Safe to say that me and Emmett weren't friends at all. As far as regular people have nemeses, he was mine.

Now we were on our way to pick him up. I sighed, once more trying to figure out if the pros of this trip outweighed the cons. Breathing in deeply, repeating my internal mantra to tell myself I could ignore it. _He does not have the power to ruin this trip for me. He does not have the power to ruin this trip for me. _Maybe if I repeated this enough, it would be true.

He was standing outside with his backpack and a smirk on his face when we drove into his street. I moaned and Seth hit the back of my head. "Behave!" he said and shook his head.

"Oy, tell _him _that!" I cried out in surprise. "He's the one that keeps bugging the crap out of me!"

Seth cocked an eyebrow at me and opened the car door. "Behave!" he repeated and I huffed in reply.

"If it isn't my favourite people in the world!" Emmett yelled. "And Edward!"

I huffed again and moved to the middle of the back seat. I had no intention of going out of the car like Jacob, Seth and Jasper had. They man-hugged and exchanged friendly chit-chat while I waited, silently.

When we were all back in the car, with Emmett in the front seat, he took off his sweater and threw in in the back. Well, actually he aimed for and hit my face with accurate precision. I didn't comment, but just tossed it over my shoulder.

This was going to be one fucking long weekend.

.

4 hours later we drove up to a secluded parking space. Here we just had to divide the food and tents between our bags and get going.

I packed my bag full of canned fruit and vacuum sealed sausages, while Jacob packed the tent he'd be sharing with me and Seth. Obviously Emmett was sharing with Jasper and even though he was clearly the stronger out of the two, he had Jay carry the heavy tent on his back. Seriously, the man was an egocentric son of a bitch if you asked me.

Though I'd never dare call his mother a bitch. She was lovely and I actually think that he must be adopted, as he sure as hell didn't inherit any of her kindness.

We set out and I managed to steer clear of my enemy for at least three hours, until he came up behind me and poked my side. Aww! Seriously, that shit hurts!

"So, Edwaaaarrrrrd?" he said, as per usual mocking my name by drawing out the 'W' and ridiculously rolling the 'R'. Like 'Emmett' was any better. I didn't look up at him and hoped he would leave me alone if I ignored him.

"Did you bring Snuggles again?" he asked and I huffed.

Once! I brought my childhood stuffed bear _once_. And I didn't even bring him on purpose, as it had actually fallen off the shelf next to my dresser and into my bag. Of course Emmett would be the one to find it, as he was -according to him- searching my bag for snacks. I was fairly sure he was in fact searching my bag for anything that would humiliate me and he had found it.

Apart from my huff, I stayed silent and just walked on. Anger was building up in me though and I walked faster to keep up with the rest of our friends.

"Seriously? No Snuggles this time?" he taunted. "But last time you didn't bring him you were ssssssso s-scawed!"

I threw him an angry glare. I was in no way scared, but the fucker had put a glass of water next to my bed and stuck my finger in it. Apparently that makes you pee and that was what might have happened. Though I still seriously doubt that I peed my pants in my sleep. I suspect he actually peed on me, seeing my bladder was completely full when I woke up to his deafening laugh. He then screamed through our little camp that I had been so scared that I wet my bed. Fucker!

"I got your back, E!" he said and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I brought you some diapers, just in case!"

And that was the final fucking straw.

"That's it!" I yelled and everyone looked up at me in surprise. Guess they hadn't heard Emmett's snide comments. "I'm done, I'm really truly done! You win, Emmett, okay?" I ranted on.

Kicking a stone I turned back toward the way we had come. I didn't care that I didn't have any navigation and I cared even less that we spent the last 3,5 hours getting up here. I'd be fine on my own as long as I was far _far _away from Emmett fucking McCarty.

"Edward!" I heard Jacob call after me.

"Ed! Where are you going?" Jasper yelled.

And then Emmett. "Oh, come on, you silly queen! I was just joking!"

I ran, I fucking ran away from them. It seriously didn't matter to me where I was going or if I'd even make it out of the woods.

I ran for what felt like half an hour and my vision became blurry from the lack of oxygen to my lungs. I was in seriously good shape, but still, running with a pack this heavy on my back was more than the daily runs I took before work. I didn't stop though, I wanted as far away as possible from them before my body gave out.

The universe had a harsh sense of humor though. Because as that last thought fled through my brain, I tripped and fell. Hard!

The pain that soared though my ankle was my first clue, the rush of dizziness as I shot up to a sitting position my second. Fuck! There was no way in hell that I was getting out of the woods tonight without help.

I reached for my pack and opened the little pocket at the back where I kept my phone. Double fuck! The stupid piece of technology had cracked during my fall and it showed no life as I desperately tried to turn it on.

I cursed fucking McCarty and threw my phone against a tree. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I yelled and hung my shoulders. I just hoped that the others would come find me in the morning, though they probably wouldn't. They usually left me alone for a couple of days when Emmett pissed me off like this. Damn it! I should try and see if I could somehow walk, I wasn't going to die here in the woods or anything.

At the first attempt to put any weight on my angle I nearly buckled over. That was definitely not an option. Maybe I should find a strong stick or something else I could lean on. But it would have to wait. My head was seriously pounding and the run had left me exhausted. I just needed to sit down for a bit and get myself together. Yeah, I'd find a stick later.

.

"Edward!" I heard and slightly opened my eyes. I couldn't really see anything though, the world was pitch black. I squinted and tried to make out movement as my eyes slowly adjusted to the faint light coming from the moon.

"Edward," the voice called out again and I groaned. Fucking hell, of all people it would be him! Of course it would be. I knew just what the hell would happen. He'd laugh in my face and stalk off again, telling me he'd send the others in a couple of days.

"Edward! Please! Come on man! I didn't mean it! I was just messing with you!" he yelled. "I understand if you want to kick my ass, I'll even let you! Come on! Please? I'll leave if you want me to, but I just want to know you're okay!"

What the fuck? I guess I must have a serious head injury, because there's no way that could be Emmett. I was hallucinating, must be! The voice was haunted and pleading and dare I say remorseful? No, na-uh, not a chance!

"Fuck, Edward!" he sounded much closer now. "Just answer me, God damn it!"

Yeah, that was the Emmett I know. Angry and a total son of a bitch.

"Why? So you can laugh at me and torture me some more? Go right ahead! It's not like I could do anything to stop you!" I snarled into the dark.

"Edward!" his relieved voice came up behind me. "Thank fuck!"

I couldn't see his eyes as he knelt down next to me. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, but he didn't believe me and started to inspect my body for injury.

"Will you get the fuck off me? I really don't feel like being fondled by someone who hates me!"

His head snapped up and I could faintly see him flinch. "I don't hate you," he almost whispered.

"You don't hate me. Then what? Because you sure as hell fooled me!" I replied, but he shook his head.

"I don't hate you," he repeated and bent back over my legs and lightly traced them with his hands. It shocked me to realize that I liked it. Fuck, I must have seriously damaged my brain in the fall.

"Oh, you're just going to leave it like that! Well, fuck you! I _do _hate you and will you stop touching me, you fuckhead?" My enraged tone made him back off, but not for long.

"I know you hate me, you've always hated me, but you need to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, because you're as white as a sheet and you're sweating like crazy even though it's really cold!" he said and stared right at me.

"Don't pretend you fucking care!" I yelled and immediately rolled to my side. The nausea was getting worse and I retched.

Emmett reached out for me, but clearly thought better of it and pulled back his hands. "Okay, for argument's sake, let's pretend I don't care. I know the others care about you and they'd have my hide if I let anything happen to you. That a good enough reason for me to want to help you? Can you live with that?"

I huffed, but relented anyway. "I fell and hurt my ankle. I don't think it's broken, but I can't walk on it," I told him and groaned as another wave of nausea rushed through me. "And I think I hit my head."

"Fuck!" Emmett said. "Why didn't you call anyone?"

"Because my fucking phone is broken!" I barked back at him.

"Oh," he replied, "okay, well, I guess I'll call them and maybe get some first aid up here. Hang on!"

He stepped away from me and dumped his pack on the ground before he started going through his pockets.

"Fuck!" he yelled and turned back to me. "Your phone is really broken? You're serious?"

"Yes, it's dead, finito, muerte, kaput, broken beyond repair! Why?" I asked him.

His face fell and he slumped his shoulders when he sagged to the ground and looked up at me with what seemed like a apologizing expression. It was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Because I packed my phone with the poles of my tent," he said.

I didn't get it. "So?"

"The tent that is currently strapped to Jasper's backpack."

"Fuck!" I cried out and leaned back against a tree. Emmett did the same and for a while we didn't speak.

It was getting colder and colder and with the sweat trickling down my face and back it felt like I was dipped in ice water. A shiver ran down my spine and I tried to warm myself up, but once I started I couldn't stop. The shivers were getting harder to control and soon I gave up and breathed in a forced breath as my body shook roughly.

"Fuck! Edward! You're freezing!" Emmett yelled and ripped open his pack to take out his sleeping bag. He unzipped it and carefully wrapped it around me before he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his warm arms around me. I should've screamed and protested, but his hands rubbing my arms through the thick fabric felt too good and it was actually helping me fight off the paralyzing cold that seemed to have crawled into my bones.

I could feel his warm breath on the top of my head, the warmth of his heaving chest against my back and I leaned back against him. I was tired, my head was hurting and the comfort of his embrace made me slowly drift off.

.

"Edward!"

My body was roughly being shaken and I felt bile rising in my throat immediately. "Fuck," I murmured and I tried to roll to my side. Strong arms kept me in place, but I struggled. Having found some space to move I leaned to my left and violently threw up.

A hand came to rest on my back and rubbed small circles as I emptied my stomach over and over until I was done. I sat back up and let myself fall against the warm and broad chest behind me. I was exhausted, my head was pounding and my throat felt raw.

"Edward, you must have a concussion," Emmett said. "We really need to get you to a doctor or something."

"No shit," I replied dryly while looking around. He had been busy while I was asleep. There was a small fire burning close by and we were now sitting on a thin foam mattress.

"I could try and find the others, but I have no idea which side we came from or where they are." He carefully got up from underneath me and ran his hand over the back of his head. His sweater rode up a bit and showed a bit of his well defined abs. It looked sexy as hell, but there was no way I would admit that.

"Besides," he continued, "I'd rather not leave you alone, someone needs to make sure you don't slip into a coma or something. I don't really know how that works, but there's something about waking up every 2 hours or so when you have a concussion."

"Glad to know that brain of yours is actually capable of remembering useful information," I said, knowing full well it would piss him off.

"Will you fucking let it go? You can insult me all you want when we get out of this mess, okay?" he growled. "I'm trying to help you here!"

"Why? You hate me!" I spat back at him.

"I fucking told you, I do not hate you!" he yelled.

"Then why?" I yelled back. "Why the fuck do you go out of your way to torture me?"

"Because it's the only way I can get you to notice me!" he snapped and immediately his eyes widened. He backed away from me and turned to leave before I really realized what he had just told me.

What the hell? Why would he want me to notice him? And why couldn't he just act like a normal person and talk to me instead?

"Emmett!" I called out after him and tried to get up. My ankle hurt like hell, but I ignored it as much as I could and followed after him. "Emmett!" I called out again, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

After a few yards I couldn't stand anymore though. My ankle was throbbing and my leg just gave out from under me, making me fall unceremoniously on my ass. "Emmett fucking McCarty! Get your ass back over here! You cannot say something like that and run off, you fucking asshole!" I screamed and bent forwards to rest my arms and head on my knees. The tiny pressure on my ankle made me wince.

I sighed and looked around me. Nothing else in sight except our little camp, trees and more fucking trees. I was cold, I was tired, my head pounded like a lunatic and I was alone. And the feeling of being alone was overshadowed by the confusing and mind-fucking feeling of Emmett leaving me here. I didn't understand how that simple little fact hurt more than my injuries. I hated him, I should be over the moon happy that he finally left me alone, but I wasn't. I was actually hurt that he walked off.

With that thought I started sobbing. Hot tears streaking down my face as I lay back and curled up into a ball. I must have been out of my mind to be feeling this way. The only explanation I could think of was that I was just scared of not getting out of here, that Emmett was the only one who could help me get back to the civilized world. But still, I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in those sleeping bags with him again, to feel his comforting arms around me. Damn it, how could I be this fucked up?

_'So fucking cold,'_ I thought and hugged myself tighter until I fell asleep again.

.

"Edward, wake up! Please, please wake up!"

I frowned and stirred before I opened my eyes. This headache was too much, way too much. "W-what?" I asked and tried to sit up. Bad fucking mistake! I only just had time to lean away and retched. There was nothing left in my stomach to throw up except for bile. It burned my throat on it's way up and the force of the involuntarily action make my head pound even harder.

I was panting and tears streaked down my cheeks as I tried to regain control. "Fuck, I feel horrible," I croaked and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I was still so God damned cold, shivers running up and down my back without concern for my aching body. I really felt like I was completely falling apart.

"I'm sorry," Emmett whispered. "I shouldn't have run off like that."

He stood up from his crouch and picked me up. He carefully carried me back to our improvised camp and laid me down on the thin foam mattress. He took the sleeping bag and wrapped it around me before he sat down and rubbed his hands over my shoulder and arms.

"Warmer now?" he asked after a while and I answered with a small satisfied sigh.

"Emmett?" I asked carefully. His hand had stopped rubbing and just lay on my arm now.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"What did you mean earlier? About me noticing you?" My voice sounded weak and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know the answer, but I couldn't help asking.

"I-," he started but stopped. "Forget I said that, Ed. It's not important."

"It was important enough to run off," I pushed, but gave up when he didn't say anything.

I closed my eyes, if only to stop the light from stabbing painfully at my eyeballs. I didn't have a clue how long it had been since I hit my head, but I was so, so tired. I could feel myself slowly drifting off when Emmett surprised me.

"I just- I don't know. Ever since Jasper met you, I could see how you were with him, with all of them." His voice was barely audible and I held my breath to catch his explanation.

"You never gave me the time of day, like you were ignoring me. I just wish we could be friends, you know?" he said and lightly ran his hand over my shoulder.

"_I _never gave _you_ the time of day," I replied with a mocking tone. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked and sat up a little straighter to look at my face.

I turned more toward him, because I really wanted to look him in the eyes for this. "From the first moment I met you, you've been an ass to me. No, I never gave you the time of day, you want to know why? Because the first thing you ever said in my presence was; 'Are you really that desperate, Jasper?'"

Emmett chuckled and I glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "It was funny!"

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see the humor in that," I huffed.

"Well, I think it was funny as hell, Jasper showing up with you," he replied while shrugging his shoulders. "Every guy he ever brought to meet me was twice his size, and twice his age. And there he was, with someone that was so far from his usual type that I just had to say it."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"What, what?" Confusion was clear on his face.

"You said that because I wasn't, well, your size?" I asked.

"I said that, because Jasper had never, and I mean _ever_, dated anyone as remotely attractive as you," he explained. "I really didn't think he was that into you, just that he was desperate to get laid."

"So you weren't insulting me?"

"How could you think I was insulting you?" he replied, wheels obviously turning behind his eyes. "Oh-"

"Yeah, oh," I said.

"So that's why you don't like me?" he asked and I lightly shook my head.

"No," I answered him. "Well, yeah."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I chuckled before I tried to clarify. "That and the never ending torments. I mean, come on, Emmett! Am I really supposed to like you after you tried to kiss my ex?"

He shrugged. "That guy was an ass, he tried to rule your life. I just wanted to get rid of him."

"And trying to get my fired?" I added with a frown.

"Your boss was an ass as well," he grumbled.

"And Valentine's day three years ago? I know you gave me bad food, Emmett, don't try to deny it," I said while squinting my eyes.

Sighing heavily he turned away from me and got up. "Well, that guy you were dating was the biggest ass of them all," he said and went over to our backpacks.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "Every guy I ever dated was an ass, and you bullied me because you were protecting me from them? Like a big brother? I don't buy it, Emmett."

"Not really as a brother, no," he admitted. "And not really to protect you either. I was jealous, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. Jealous. "You dated more guys than I did, Emmett, why on earth would you be jealous of me?"

He slowly turned to face me with a pained expression. I didn't get it, I seriously didn't. He- "Oh," I voiced unintelligibly.

"Yeah, oh," he repeated my earlier reply.

Well, that was awkward. I stared at him and he stared right back at me, daring me to say something, to maybe make fun of him. But I really had no reason to, not really. I mean, no, I didn't think of him that way. How could I? He'd been my worst enemy for almost ten years.

He cleared his throat and turned back to our bags, and searched mine for something. I would object, but I really didn't think he would try and fuck with me now.

"Hungry?" he asked while holding up a pack of sausages.

My stomach was painfully empty, but I was still nauseated. I shook my head and he sat down close to the small fire, stirring it to get it back to life.

"I was thinking," he said and I bit back my automatic sneer. "After I eat something, we could try and find the guys together."

'_Great plan, Sherlock!' _I thought. "Erm, Emmett, I can't really stand on my ankle, let alone walk."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," he replied. "But if we pack the necessities together, I could try to carry both you and a backpack. We can't really stay here and do nothing, now can we?"

He was right. Of course he was right. So an hour later I found myself strapped to his back while he had one of our backpacks strapped to his chest.

"You okay?" he asked me while I wiggled in the harness of rope he created to get more comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just-" I said, wiggling again. "Ropes are cutting in my thighs, but it's okay."

I sagged against his back and felt his muscles move against me as he walked. We weren't going very fast to be honest, but that was fine as long as it would get us out of the woods. The rhythmic rocking was soothing and I slowly drifted off.

.

"Edward," he called out and I opened my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to get you loose, I need a rest," he answered and I glanced at my watch. He'd been walking for over two hours. Of course he was tired.

"Yeah, sorry, must have drifted off," I said softly.

"It's okay," he replied. "You can sleep some more after I get you off my back."

I smiled gratefully, even though I knew he couldn't see it. Emmett carefully let me down and lay down the foam mattress for me to rest on. I fell asleep within minutes.

.

_His warm hand ran down my bare arm to my wrist. Wait, what? Why on earth were we naked in the woods?_

"_Relax, Edward, don't worry so much!" Emmett whispered in my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. His hand continued to caress my arm as he nuzzled the shell of my ear and lightly bit on my lobe._

_I couldn't hold in the moan that wanted to get out so desperately. This felt so good, so right._

_I tentatively turned to face him and looked at him in awe. His chest was firm and toned, he was beautiful and I wanted nothing more than to touch him._

_I reached out my hand and paused it inches from his skin, his heat already sending sparks to the tips of my fingers as I looked up into his eyes questioningly. He smiled and a stuttered breath escaped me as my hand connected with his abs._

_Emmett groaned when I traced my hands up and down his chest and stomach, each time getting closer to his groin, until he grabbed my wrist and pushed it needfully against his erect cock. And I had to admit that the hot hard member felt perfect under my hand._

_I curled my fingers around it and languidly stroked it, making the man next to me whimper with slightly parted lips._

"_Edward," he moaned and I reached in to take his nipple between my teeth, biting down just hard enough to make him arch his back and mold into my body. Flicking my tongue over the hardened nub rewarded me with a loud moan and I smirked._

_He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me back up before he crashed his lips to mine, deepening the kiss as I opened my mouth in surprise. And damn it if he didn't taste like heaven and hell at the same time. _

_He rolled me back on my back and settled between my parted legs and I had to let go of his cock, leaving it to press against my own throbbing erection. _

_This was Emmett, the guy who lived to make my life miserable, while right now there was no misery, no misery at all, only passion and pleasure. And I wanted more, much, much more._

"_Emmett, please," I panted when his mouth left mine for a desperately needed breath._

"_What is it, love? What do you need?" he asked me, his eyes filled with lust and care._

"_You," I breathed, accepting the full truth behind my words. "Just you."_

_He chuckled and ground his hips into mine. "You have me, Edward, always," he promised and I bucked up my hips to meet his thrusts._

_Still I wanted more, I wanted to feel him on me, under me, inside me and everywhere in between, and moaned when Emmett kissed his way down my throat, over my chest and down to my stomach. His hands found my balls, rolling them between his fingers._

_God, that felt so fucking good. My hands found leverage on the tree behind me while his mouth went lower and lower. "Fuck!" I cried out, tensing as his tongue ran from the head of my cock down to the base and back up. When he ran it over my slit, my eyes shot open and I looked down into his blue eyes, his beautiful blue eyes._

_Those eyes could capture me and I'd never willingly go free again. He fluttered his lashes and grinned before he let my cock slide all the way down his throat, his warm wet mouth caressing the entire length of it and I trembled underneath him._

_I had to concentrate every fiber of my being to keep from thrashing up into his mouth, but I kept as still as I could, letting him set the pace, even if it was excruciatingly slow._

"_More," I whispered and his eyes glinted at my request._

_Faster and faster his head bobbed up and down on my cock, bringing me dangerously close to eruption._

"_No," I maneged to call out. "I want you inside me, please, Emmett, please fuck me!"_

_At this point, I didn't care if I was begging, I didn't care that I was giving myself over to the one man that never turned down an opportunity to use my weaknesses against me. He could have me, over and over, in any fucking way he wanted. _

_He gripped my cock tightly in his hand and smiled up at me. "Not this time, Edward, when I really make love to you, you'll know it," he said and his words confused me. Like I didn't know it right now!_

_I didn't think about it for long, because soon there was nothing I could really think about when his mouth and hands so skillfully brought me to the edge. I writhed, I moaned and I gasped shamelessly. _

_When his throat constricted around the head of my cock while he pressed his finger against my entrance, I came with a loud scream, my toes curling up in sheer ecstasy._

"Edward, come on! Edward! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and started straight into Emmett's worried eyes.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare or something!" he said. Coaxing me into answering him he lifted an eyebrow, but all I could do was stare.

"Edward?" he asked hesitantly as he pulled on my shoulder to turn me onto my back.

God, his eyes were beautiful, I didn't know how I never noticed that before. I softly whimpered as I moved to straighten my legs. My erection was painfully pressed against my thigh within the confines of my jeans and I quickly adjusted myself before having to explain my discomfort.

He was still waiting for an answer, but what could I tell him? No, I wasn't having a nightmare, I was dreaming of you? Dreaming of how I begged you to fuck me? Very fucking likely. Though I would do almost anything to feel his lips on mine right now.

I reached out and lay my hand against his jaw, seeing how his eyes widened at the touch of my thumb rubbing his cheekbone. And then I slowly lifted my head while I pressed my fingers lightly against the back of his neck to have him meet me.

His mouth tentatively grazed mine, his eyes filled with questions. He was about to kiss me, or was I kissing him? It really didn't matter, for I had everything I wanted in that moment. His breath, spicy and hot, breathing against my parted lips while I looked up at him with what must be want and need.

Just as he closed his eyes with a groan and pressed his mouth against me firmer, I heard them.

"Emmett!" Jacob shouted, while I heard Seth calling out my name.

Emmett's lips disappeared and for a second he rested his forehead against mine, breathing in deeply.

"Yeah! We're here!" he called back at our friends over his shoulder and got up.

I could barely manage to blink, let alone speak, my mind going a million miles a minute. Thankful for our friends to have finally found us, cursing them for it at the very same time. And what had I been doing anyway? Kissing Emmett? I shook my head to rid my mind of those confusing thoughts, wincing as a rush of pain and nausea hit me.

I glanced up at the man who had me confused so profoundly and saw him throw me a hesitant smile. What the hell was I thinking? Did I go out of my fucking mind? I hated him more than I ever hated anyone in my entire life. I did, right?

I could hear the voices of my friends, but over the roaring noise of my own thoughts, I couldn't really discern what they were saying. Seth crouched down next to me and asked me something. I looked up at him with what must have been a dazed expression before he turned to Emmett who was probably answering for me.

Jasper was on his phone, eyeing his best friend and me wearily in turn. My head pounded, I was tired and the strange sense of relief coursed through me. I relaxed my muscles and allowed myself to once again drift off.

.

I woke up to an unfamiliar voice. "Mr Masen?"

I groaned and flexed my fingers, trying to make sense of the comfortable warmth surrounding me. Soft, it was soft and- I must have been in a bed. I fluttered my eyelashes, slowly trying to open them while squinting against the light of the room I was in.

"There you are, Mr Masen," the woman's voice said. I turned my head and stared straight into a pair of hazel eyes. She was tiny and her scrubs made her look like a kid in a pyjama. The sight made me chuckle, which in turn made me groan again. My head was killing me.

"Yes," she said. "You'll have that headache for a while longer, but there's no serious damage. Just a concussion and a sprained ankle. You'll probably be fit to go home tomorrow."

She turned her head to look at the door and then faced me again. "Your friends have been anxiously waiting to see you, Mr Masen. Shall I let them in now?"

I nodded and watched as she all but danced out of the room.

"Edward! You insufferable attention whore!" Jacob barked as his head appeared in the door frame. I managed to scowl at him before his goofy grin made me smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too," I responded while the others followed him in. The smile on my face stilled though, when Emmett walked through the door. He didn't look nearly as big as he normally did. I'd have said he almost looked timid.

"Hey," he whispered and smiled nervously. My answering smile must have looked more like a grimace, because hurt flashed in his eyes before he averted them. The sight pulled at my heart, making me even more confused than I already was.

"So, how are you?" Seth asked, pulling me from my traitorous thoughts.

"I'm fine," I answered flatly. "Though my head feels like I've been hit with a jackhammer."

I wasn't fine, I wasn't nearly fine and the reason I wasn't fine was standing behind Seth staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I didn't understand myself. One dream, one incredibly good but disturbing dream and I had kissed him. He all but told me he was in love with me, and still I kissed him. Knowing full well what that would mean to him.

And I didn't return his feelings, did I? No, I didn't, how could I? I despised myself for being so fucking cruel. Temporary insanity due to a concussion was all the excuses I could give myself, but it was insufficient. There was no way my actions were even close to forgivable. Damn it!

"Edward," he whispered eyeing me from behind my friend. Fuck! He wanted to know why. Why I kissed him and why I couldn't return his smile. I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow.

"I guess I'll go then," he said and walked out the door. Jasper glared at me while Jacob threw me a confused look before he went after Emmett.

Seth looked at both me and Jasper in turn and decided he'd rather be elsewhere. He mumbled an excuse and left.

"What happened?" Jasper asked through his teeth. Obviously, every time his best friend and me got into a fight, I had to be the culprit in his eyes. Of course this time, he was right. "Edward, I'm not in the mood for games. I know something happened and judging from the look on Emmett's face, you did something."

I closed my eyes for a second and let out a deep sigh. "I kissed him," I answered and peered through my eyelids to see Jasper's reaction.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? I don't know why!" I sneered. "I don't understand any of it! He was- I don't know, nice, I guess. We talked and I found out it was all one huge misunderstanding. Then he kind of told me he liked me. Liked me, liked me, you know?"

"I do know," Jasper chuckled humorlessly. "I've been a part of the Emmett pity party for years! But all you do is ignore him and taunt him, flouncing your numerous conquests in his face, while you know that all he ever wanted was a chance with you!"

"Back off, Jazz," I said. "Until this weekend I didn't know any better than that he hated me. If I'd have known, I would've-" I sighed again and looked away. "Well, I'm not sure what I would've done. But I didn't know, okay?"

"How could you not know?" Jasper exclaimed. "Everyone knows!"

"Well, 'everyone' might have told me!" I yelled. "Jesus, Jasper. The guy tried to sabotage every relationship I ever had. He tormented me beyond reason and all I ever did was get the blame. I didn't do anything! I just tried to stay the hell away from him! Just this weekend, as we drove up to his house, I was told to behave! Then he goes and tells me he's brought diapers so I won't pee in my fucking pants! How is any of that my fault?"

I flinched when I halted my verbal attack. The pressure on my head took off and left nothing but a throbbing pain and a high pitched sound in my ears. I'd sat up at some point, way too quickly and a rush of dizziness overwhelmed me. I sagged back against the pillows and cradled my head in my hands.

"You really had no idea?" Jasper asked. I stupidly shook my head and cringed.

"Damn," he said more to himself than me. "I really thought you deserved all the crap Emm pulled on you. That you were somewhat of an insufferable git. Guess we were wrong."

"What do you mean, we?" I asked, an unwelcome realization dawning at the back of my head.

"Us, Edward," he answered, "me, Seth and Jacob. Hell, you're one of my best friends, but so is he! We were all dreading the day that we'd have to choose and from what we thought about the situation, we'd have chosen him." He raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Great friends," I said. "Please leave."

"Edward," he tried, but I shot him a hard glare.

"I'm sorry." His voice sounded small and defeated when he left, but I really didn't care. I couldn't believe this! My friends, my best friends for years, thought I was the biggest asshole on the planet and planned on dumping me behind my back.

.

The rest of the guys hadn't come back and I wasn't sure if I was disappointed by that or not. I was both glad that they gave me some space and angry that they didn't care enough to apologize or something.

Whatever!

I had my mother pick me up from the hospital the next day and bring me home. I was tired as hell. Not only from my concussion, but also from the rather sleepless night I had. Each time I closed my eyes, I'd see his face, his eyes filled with hurt as he left my room. And that bothered me more than I cared to admit.

Yes, it was a really big misunderstanding, but still, his torments had been more than just that. There was still the pissing incident and the constant taunting. Not all of that had been my clouded imagination.

And then there was that kiss. If the guys hadn't found us then, I'm not sure what would've happened. I don't know if it was the dream, or just him being there, but I had wanted to kiss him. More than that, I had wanted to kiss him so badly that I didn't even consider the consequences for either of us.

The guy liked me! Maybe he was even in love with me! I knew we weren't really friends, but you just don't do that to a guy. Lead him on because you're horny.

And that was exactly what I was doing, right? Leading him on? I mean, there was no way I liked him back, right?

My mother fluffed the pillows on my bed before I lay down gratefully. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"No, that's okay, I'll be sleeping anyway," I answered.

She kissed my forehead and brushed my hair. I didn't care that I was a fucking twenty-nine year old, I still loved it when she did that.

"Thanks, mom," I whispered and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Always, honey," she replied, squeezing back. "I'll check in on you tomorrow, but if there's anything you need in the meantime-"

"I know, I'll call you," I finished her sentence with a roll of my eyes.

She squeezed my hand again and got up. "I love you, honey. Sleep well."

.

I slept and slept and slept. Then I sulked, angry at my 'friends' who still hadn't called or came around. Fuck them! I didn't need them to judge me or anything I ever did or didn't do. They were probably pissed off at me for kissing Emmett, but truthfully, it was none of their business. It wasn't like I deliberately hurt him.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I should probably get out and start doing stuff, work my brain a bit. I hadn't really left my bed for days, save to go to the bathroom.

My mother came and went, fussing over me in an overprotective way. I didn't mind though, it felt so much better than the loneliness I felt when she wasn't here.

The doorbell rang and I almost got up to answer it, but in the end I didn't really want to see anyone. Then there was the pounding, urging me to answer the door anyway. I just hoped that whomever it was would go away.

"Edward, you lazy bastard!" Seth's voice came through the door. "I know you're in there! Open the fucking door! I'm not leaving!"

"Damn it!" I cursed while swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rising to my feet. I made my way through my apartment and opened the door.

"what can I do for you, Seth?" I asked glaring at him.

"Can I come in?" he replied and with an annoyed sigh I stepped aside to let him through.

"If you're here to shout at me, you might as well leave. I'm not up for it," I sneered and made my way to my kitchen.

"I didn't come to pick a fight," Seth said. "I came to see how you were doing. So whether or not I shout is entirely up to you."

"I'm fine!" I bit.

"Bullshit," he said. "You're not fine! You're sulking."

"What's it to you?" I snapped. "It's not like you care about what I feel or think. It's not like you care about what I know or don't know! You only give a fuck about what you _think_ is going on inside my head. Petty little prejudices, while none of you, not a single one of you bothered to verify them with me. No, you just planned on dumping me without talking to me about it, should things ever blow up between me and Emmett."

I took a carton of juice from the refrigerator and slammed its door shut with force.

"Well, they have!" I yelled. "So thank you very much for coming by, but you can go now! Have a nice life!"

He just stood there, not leaving. why wasn't he leaving?

"Look, Edward," he said softly. "We were wrong and I, for one, am sorry, but I really don't want to lose your friendship."

He sighed and came toward me. "I really am, sorry I mean, and so are the others."

"Funny way of showing it," I replied and raised an eyebrow when Seth uncomfortably fumbled the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, you're kind of scary when you're pissed off. We tend to leave you alone for a bit when you are," he reluctantly said.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the last time one of my friends dared to talk to me right after a confrontation with Emmett. Jacob pulled the short straw and ended up having a full spread of Chinese take-out thrown at him, by me. Of course I had apologised over and over, but it was safe to say my temper was short and highly combustible. I was working on it, honestly, but yeah, Seth was probably right.

"You make a good point," I said, chuckling again and Seth threw me a hesitant smile.

"Truce?" he asked and I nodded, opening the fridge again and pulling out two beers.

We sat down in silence and emptied half our beers before he talked again.

"So what happened with you and Emmett in the woods?" he asked and moved to sit sideways on the couch next to me, his stare not letting me go.

"Nothing happened, I kissed him, that's all," I answered and took another gulp from my bottle.

"That's all? You kissed Emmett and that's all?" he continued incredulously. "What then?"

"Then nothing, you guys found us," I replied, shifting my eyes all over the apartment, avoiding his scrutinizing stare.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

I stood up and walked to the window, staring out for a moment before I turned back to face Seth. "How could I like him? He's done nothing but torture me for years!"

"He really hasn't, you know? He's been, well, kind of nice at times," Seth said blankly and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Name one time!" I dared him.

"Well, your twenty-fifth birthday party for one, the surprise party we threw you? Yeah, actually he threw you that party. He just made us swear to not tell you," Seth explained and my eyes widened.

"H-he threw me that party?" I asked confused. Seth nodded and my mind went into overdrive. But still, that was one time!

"And that guy you were dating, James," he continued and I groaned. James had been one of my first boyfriends after Bella died. He manipulated me to no end and it wasn't until he hit me that I finally broke it off with him. He continued to stalk me for weeks, months even, until one day it stopped. All the texts, the phone calls, him showing up at my job and house, everything.

"What about him?" I asked with a bitter tone.

"Well, Emmett kind of took care of that problem for you," Seth asked, making me curious. The look on my face must have been clear, because my friend went on explaining. "He wouldn't leave you alone, so Emmett had a little _talk _with him. Safe to say; it worked!"

"He made James stop bothering me?" I asked barely audible. Again Seth nodded.

"Okay, so he did some nice things. He's still the ass that pissed on me!" I fought hard to try and not see Emmett in a different light, because that would mean things, and I wasn't ready for things to mean anything. Not with my thoughts and feelings this confused.

Seth chuckled and I shot him a hard glare. "Emmett never pissed on you, Edward! If you're referring to the camping incident, your mistaken. You were drunk as a skunk and went to bed early. While we were all sitting around the fire, the guy decided you might need some water and an Advil in the morning. He crept into your tent to leave you some, but the bottle was open and he accidentally emptied it into your lap."

I crunched my brows and tried to remember if it could have been water. It might have been, I'd never actually smelled my soiled pyjama pants.

"Then why that stupid fuss about me peeing in my pants?" I asked frustrated.

"You know, Emmett is really uncomfortable around you, man," Seth said as he slightly shook his head. "He just wants to talk to you, to spend time with you, but you really never bother with him. Every time he tries, you shut him down and ignore him. You only ever respond when he's taunting you and the guy really, and I mean _really_,can't help himself."

Seth stood up and lay a hand on my shoulder. "It's just that-, you got a nasty temper sometimes, Edward. Yes, Emmett tends to go too far, but you overreact."

He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before he patted my shoulder lightly while I stared away from him. "I have to go, but Edward?" he asked, making me look up into his face. "Think about it, okay? You kissing Emmett, that's not all. I know you, man. You don't just go about kissing people and certainly not him. You're not indifferent to him, you might even like him more than you think."

I grunted and averted my eyes again. "I don't like him, I hate him," I said weakly, not even really convincing myself.

Seth squeezed my shoulder. "From the deepest desires often come the deadliest hate," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Seth, the English professor always had a wise quote up his sleeve. "Shakespeare?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Socrates, actually, but it sounds just like something the old goat would have said, doesn't it?"

"It does, but you're wrong in my case. I really don't desire Emmett," I replied, the voices in the back of my head telling me that I was a liar.

"Maybe," Seth said, pulling away his hand. "But don't reject the idea because of unverified petty little prejudices, okay? Give it a real chance."

Fucker, throwing my own words back at me. Though he might be right. As hard as I tried, I couldn't really see Emmett as my nemesis anymore. Truthfully, I even scolded at myself for being so blind as to not see what was right under my nose and I was ashamed of ever even referring to him as my nemesis like a fucking five year old.

I nodded at Seth and let him out. He made me promise to come to the BBQ my friends had organized for the coming Saturday and to leave my 'spiteful mood' at home.

After he left I sagged back onto my couch with a fresh bottle of beer, thinking of Emmett. There was a thing about him that I couldn't explain. I responded to him almost automatically, but why? I mean, all my friends played tricks on me and teased me, as I did them. But with Emmett it was different. He could get under my fingernails without really trying, he could get me so worked up and angry with a mere glance. And it hurt when he belittled me, how could it really hurt me? My mother always told me, that the only people who could hurt you, were the people you cared about.

Did I care about Emmett? Would I care if he got hit by a bus, or if he moved to the other side of the world? The thought pulled at some invisible strings inside of me, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I think I would even miss the guy.

I realized that the reason he made my blood boil so easily, was because I really only ever wanted him to not hate me so much. And he didn't, did he? Now why did that make me so fucking happy? And why had I loved his warmth pressed up against me in the woods? And why the fuck had I had that incredibly arousing dream about him, which made me kiss him when I woke up?

And last but certainly not least, couldn't I stop thinking about him?

And then it hit me, it fucking hit me straight in the face; I wanted him, and I had probably wanted him for much longer than I dared to admit.

It didn't take me more than a split second to set my bottle of beer on the coffee table and sprint into my bedroom. I quickly jumped in the shower and washed myself hastily. I got dressed in under 5 minutes, my hair still dripping as I shoved my feet into a pair of sneakers.

I grabbed my jacket, phone and keys and all but ran down the stairs to the basement garage and jumped into my car.

The traffic was horrible, even for a Friday evening rush and I gritted my teeth in an effort to not deliberately drive into the car in front of me.

_Temper, Edward, get a grip on that temper!_

I managed to get out of the centre and got onto the Interstate 90 across lake Washington, grasping the steering wheel tightly to not go over the speed limit. It wouldn't help me to get pulled over right now, most definitely not if I came to be arrested for cursing the officer to hell in my frustration.

Finally, _finally_, I reached the other side and took the Bellevue exit. I breathed more easily as I got closer to his house.

Driving into his street I parked the car a few houses down. What the hell was I going to say? I breathed in and out deeply a few times before I opened the car door and got out. My heart beating in my chest as I walked up to his house and rang the doorbell.

Emmett opened the door and I looked up at him with a hopeful feeling when I saw his eyes widen and a glint of pleased surprise wash over his face. He threw me a breathtaking smile.

"Edward," he breathed and pulled the door open wider.

"Hey," I said. "Do you think that maybe, I could take you out on a date?"

_fin_


End file.
